fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TufftierChicken
Welcome Hi, welcome to the TufftierChicken! Thanks for your edit to the Tatsumaru Yamarashi page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 03:15, January 18, 2015 (UTC) This is your final warning. I doubt you've seen the warnings on your Daisuke Yamarashi page, but you are not allowed to make a Slayer Magic until you have 50 edits, a week of editing, one complete character and my permission. And 'apocalypse' is NOT an element, nor will you have Acnologia as your foster parent. If you persist in breaking the rules, then you will receive a ban for six months. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I have deleted your Arc of Foresight page. You need my permission to create a new Lost Magic. Explain to me what it does and its weaknesses, and I can restore the page for you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:51, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! Anyway, that's fine. So, onto your characters, for Kain, there's nothing real wrong with him, but you should explain Space-Time Magic's mechanics since not only is the concept of space-time manipulation incredibly powerful, it's also fairly easy to abuse. For Dante, I'd remove the part about him teaching Kagura- that could go against canon- also I'd change him using a wooden sword, since if you're using Gintoki's images, it can be considered crossover material. Now, for Azazel, Void is pretty much completely overpowered. You should remove Discord in its entirety, and Heavenly Falling Star, tone it down, please. Also, the part about him frightening a wizard saint because of his magical power, I'd take that out too. Anyway, for your articles in general, you should link to the fairy tail wiki for mentions of characters since all your links don't lead anywhere, really. Other than that, you're pretty much fine! Good work, and welcome to the wiki. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:55, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, how do you think it'd work as a weaker version? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:13, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Just call it "Wind Dragon Slayer Magic (TufftierChicken)". Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:26, October 25, 2015 (UTC) No. The resulting character would be too overpowered, and as an unspoken rule we only allow one slayer magic per character. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:26, November 18, 2015 (UTC) What elements and what type of Slayer Magics do you want? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:04, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:26, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Ven Perception Hey Tuff, can I use Eye of Perception for a characters? Thank you. -Ventus (talk) 19:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) wanna do an rp? EagleWizard08 (talk) 23:48, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Hey I saw your Rex character and its very good would you mind an RP? Hello! How do you do? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 22:10, October 21, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Garrison Fyi, on your garrison member template, you may want to shrink the images down to 130px, that way the fifth image isn't cut off. Great Achlus (talk) 21:34, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Weird; when I view it the fifth image in each section is cut off. Great Achlus (talk) 16:48, October 2, 2018 (UTC)